As for the subject of mobile robot device, such as a mobile robot, the route planning means to find a suitable route in a working environment with hindrances, that is, the moving route from the start point to the target point. In the route, the robot device can bypass all the hindrances safely and without collision in the moving process.
In one of the conventional techniques, it will re-plan the route when encountering new hindrances, and abort the original planned route. In another conventional technique, it will define a straight line between the start point and the target point as the planned route. If there is any hindrance on the straight line, it will turn left or turn right to bypass the hindrances. However, when encountering continuous hindrances, such as a wall, it will possibly not bypass the hindrances, that is, it will not reach the target point. Or, even it can bypass the hindrances to reach the target point that it will usually waste a lot of moving distances.
In view of the related conventional techniques having to be improved, the inventors of the present invention worked hard and proposed a moving route planning method and navigation method for avoiding dynamic hindrances for the mobile robot device, so as to eliminate the defects of the above-mentioned conventional techniques.